Ben 10: Legion
Ben 10: Legion is a fan-made sequel series that happens after Ultimate Alien and runs in Omnivere's place by ToookaoA11p that follows Ben Tennyson as he helps the police and have an Plumbers Team formed from he,Kevin,Gwen,Rook and Julie. It is supposed to have TBA seasons, and it was created on TBA. Overview Happening right after the Ultimate Enemy,Ben now is the chief of his own plumbers team,formed from Gwen,Kevin,Ben,Julie and Rook Blonko. But Ben can't have a rest even in summer vacation,as he also need to work with the police on an chain of mysterious murder made in an similar manner to one another,and an alien can be behind it all,Ben must find out the murderer before he hits again. Meanwhile also the Plumbers deal with an rising in number of people with Extrasenzorial abilities known as Espers who don't know what to do with their powers and others use them to not so pretty business,attacking randomly citizens,being part of an new terrorist organization named The Esper Legion. Also from the shadows,an mysterious bounty hunter named Khyber and his dog Zed want to kill Ben and take his head as a trophy and give the Omnitrix to Vilgax. Can Ben and the new Team Tennyson fight back that many threats at once!? Episodes Main article: (Ben 10:Legion) Episode Guide Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. * Characters 'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonk *July Yamamoto *Zed 'Villains' *Lagrange *Vilgax *Steamsmite *TIMBUKTU *Albedo *Khyber *Zs'Skayr *Servantis *Weapon Master *Forever Knights *The Rogue Aliens *The League of Injustice *The Techadons *The Claw Murderer *The Esper Legion *Malware *Zed(For Short Time) 'Aliens' New Aliens *Shockrock *Stackback *Overflow *The Acid Slime *Anubix Factions * The forever knights * The Plumbers * The League of Injustice * The Techadons * The Rogue Aliens * The Esper Legion Trivia *This series happens after Ultimate Aliens and runs in the place of Omniverse *In this series the team is formed of Gwen,Kevin,Ben,Rook and Julie *This series is more darker,mysterious and serious compared to Omniverse,having mature themes like Alien Force and Ultimate Alien rather than the comedic antics found in Omniverse *This series have some inspiration from the following: * A certain Scientific Railgun * FLCL * Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni * Supernatural * Krypton * Neon Genesis Evangelion * His Dark Material * Steven Universe * Sailor Moon * O.K. K.O:LET'S BE HEROES * We never Learn * Gravity Falls * Dragon Ball * Naruto * Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs * Henry Danger * This series is notably more on the mystery side than action side,this don't mean there won't be any action in it * In this series Ben never let Azmuth take his Ultimatrix,so he doesn't get the new Omnitrix at the series finale of Ultimate Alien * Kevin is still a mutant rather than being turned back at the end of Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:ToookaoA11p Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Supernatural Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Genre: Drama Category:Genre: Comedy-Drama Category:Genre: Fantasy Category:Genre: Thriller Category:Ultimate Alien Sequels Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Bad Grammar